Episode 7408 (26th January 2016)
Plot Doug gives Laurel and Ashley a hand moving their possessions over to Mulberry Cottage. Chas presents Laurel the tenancy agreement on Cain's behalf, but explains Laurel is the only one on the lease as Cain wasn't sure how Ashley's condition would affect legal agreements. Paddy tries to get hold of Tess but she rejects his calls. A wedding anniversary card upsets Lisa, so Belle offers to drop Zak's mail off with him. Chas explains to Marlon that Gordon is no longer buying Diane's half of The Woolpack, as he doesn't want to come in between her and Aaron. Aaron apologises for messing up the sale. Aaron tells Chas that Robert isn't his boyfriend. Nikhil helps Leyla move her belongings to Farrers Barn. Kirin lies to Vanessa that his meeting went well. The Thomas' reminisce over old family photos and Doug insists they check the smoke alarms after Ashley forgets he is making toast. Chas gets an idea about the pub after talking to Lisa. Vanessa is surprised to learn Kirin lied about the meeting going well and Rakesh suggests she is putting too much pressure on Kirin over looking after Johnny. Aaron confides in Robert that he's not sure Gordon is gone for good and Chas still blames him for Gordon going away. Cain turn up and wants to talk to Aaron who insists that Gordon is bad news. Laurel collapses whilst fixing a smoke alarm. She protests she is okay but Doug is adamant she should be checked over. Emma checks Laurel over and quizzes her if she could be pregnant. In the café Laurel admits to Doug she is pregnant, but he worries how she will cope with a baby on top of everything with Ashley. Vanessa confronts Kirin about lying. After talking, Kirin decides to take paternity leave to get used to being a dad. Belle drops off Zak's mail. He offers to give her some driving lessons, but Belle rejects his offer. He suggests Belle doesn't tell Lisa, which doesn't go down well with Belle, who storms out. Nicola gives Laurel a loan of some of her breakable knick-knacks as housewarming presents so they aren't broken by Carl. Marlon tries to pick up Leo as an excuse to see Tess but Paddy puts him off reminding him Tess is married, and the Dingles have disowned Zak for doing the same thing. Chas reveals to Marlon she has lined someone else up to buy the pub. Laurel sits Ashley down and explains she is pregnant. Tess tells Paddy there is a chance of things happening between her and Marlon. He admits he is jealous and apologises about believing she was responsible for trying to mess up the adoption. Ashley is delighted Laurel is pregnant as God has blessed them with another child, and he suggests they celebrate. Laurel reveals she terrified, not excited, due to her alcoholism and fears the stress of having a baby could cause a relapse. She insists they cannot have the baby. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson Locations *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Exterior *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Exterior *Hotten Road *Connelton Primary School - Playground *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Abbott Lane Surgery *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,610,000 (24th place). *A tribute to senior location assistant Martin Coates appears at the end of this episode (see image). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes